


Sam's Weakness

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [76]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Bunny Lucifer, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Moose Sam, Squirrel Dean, Trickster Gabriel, because of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a weakness. It's more of a fatal flaw, really. He can't stay away from soft, fuzzy objects no matter how hard he tries, and now that Gabriel has given everyone in the bunker animal ears and tails, it's going to be the death of them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Weakness

Sam has a weakness. It’s more of a fatal flaw, really. An Achilles’ Heel, if you will. It’s gotten him into trouble more often than not, and now, Gabriel has decided to exploit it and it’s going to be the death of all of them.

 

“For the last time, Sam, will you stop grabbing my tail?” Dean shouts.

 

Sam closes his eyes in defeat. “I’m sorry, Dean, it’s just so fluffy and I _needed_ to touch it, I _needed_ to.”

 

Dean huffs when Sam’s fingers twitch for his tail and he launches himself towards the other end of the couch. “You said Gabriel did this, right? Why can’t Michael change us back? Or Lucifer?”

 

Sam sighs. “Michael thinks everyone looks too cute to change back, and Lucifer likes being a bunny. We’re going to be like this until Gabe gets bored.” He reaches up and strokes one of his antlers absent-mindedly. “I mean, it could be worse, right?” He tries to reason. “He could have turned us into actual animals. And then where would we be?”

 

“Knee deep in moose poop,” Dean chuckles.

 

Sam’s lips twist up into a lop-sided grin. “What kind of animal are you supposed to be, anyway? You’ve got such a puffy tail.”

 

Dean blushes and mumbles something unintelligible into his fist.

 

“Come on, just tell me.” Sam’s fingers itch to reach out for Dean’s fluffy tail, but he restrains himself just barely.

 

“A squirrel,” Dean grumbles.

 

Sam’s heart melts, partially because of the indignation in his brother’s voice and partially because squirrel tails have always been his favorite kind of tails. “Awwwwwww.”

 

“Don’t ‘aw’ at me,” Dean demands. He swishes his tail in irritation and realizes his mistake a moment later when Sam makes a choked off noise. For a moment, neither of them move, then Dean vaults himself over the couch and down the hall. Sam leaps up after him.

 

“Must... Pet... Tail!” 

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you wondering, Michael is a wolf, Lucifer is a bunny, Gabriel is a fox, Cas is a cat, Dean is a squirrel, Sam is a moose, and Adam is a fawn.


End file.
